The Brave Little Toddler
by YuriChan220
Summary: Story 1 of "Kaede's Adventures". Kaede wants to make new friends her age, but is unable to at first. When she hears a little girl crying, she decides to have her own little mission to find and rescue the girl.


**The Brave Little Toddler**

**Protagonist: Kaede Furutani**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Since there' so little fanfics about Kaede, I've decided to write some fan fics about her and starting my own little series, "Kaede's Adventures." She's just so adorable, along with the other little sisters. So, enjoy the story!**

"Big Sis!" Kaede Furutani calls while running up to her big sister. "Can I go to the park today?"

"Sure, but what for?" Himawari asks while squatting down to her level.

"I want to make some new friends!" the little 6-year-old replies.

Himawari smiles at her sister. "Okay. We'll go. Just give me a sec to get ready."

"Hooray!"

Himawari stands up and grabs her bag while glancing at her little sister. _It's been a while since we had spent time together, _she thinks to herself._ I had to tell Sakurako over and over to finish her studies recently. Now that it's the weekend, I'm finally free to spend time with her. _She turns to Kaede and says, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Coming!"

Kaede trots over next to her big sister and walks with her out the door.

Once they arrive at the park, there were many little kids playing around, especially on the playground. Kaede immediately takes interest in the playground and pulls on Himawari's shirt while pointing at the playground.

"Oh, you want to play on the playground?" Himawari asks. "Okay. I'll sit on the bench over there to keep watch."

Kaede nods as she trots over to the playground and begins playing on it. While sitting on the bench, she smiles at her little sister enjoying herself along with the other kids who are playing. Kaede had slid on the slide a couple times, let Himawari push her on the swings and run around the playground for fun. But sadly, she didn't look for any other kids to play with. They seemed to unfamiliar to her, but no matter how unfamiliar they are, Kaede is still determined to make some new friends.

She turns to a group of kids who are playing catch with a small ball and brightens at the interest in joining them. She approaches them with a smile.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Kaede says. "Can I play?"

The four kids turn to her, a couple were boys and the other two were girls and they seem slightly older than her.

"No, sorry," one little boy says. "We have enough people here."

"Oh, okay," Kaede says. "Sorry to bother you."

She walks away and looks around for other people to play with. She then notices some kids on the sand box about 10 feet from where the playground is. _Hmm . . ._ she thinks to herself. _Maybe they'll let me play with them on the sandbox. I love building sandcastles._

She walks over to three kids who were playing in the sandbox.

"Hello!" she says. "Um, can I play, too?"

One girl looks up and shakes her head. "No. It will get too crowded if you join."

"I don't think the sand box is that small," Kaede points out.

"Sorry, but we're busy building sand castles at the moment," another girl says.

"Please, can you let me join?" Kaede begs.

The kids keep on shoveling and putting sand in the buckets, completely ignoring Kaede. She pouts and crosses her arms and walks away. _They're so mean! _she thinks to herself. _Why doesn't anyone want to play with me? _Not that anyone is trying to be mean to her, but for her, it's really disappointing to find some new friends who will let you play with them. Kaede walks past the playground and just sits on the edge with her head resting on her hands. _I really wish there was someone out there who is willing to play with me, _she thinks to herself. _I don't like being alone. Big Sis and Big Sister Sakurako may be my only playmates, but I can't rely on them all the time. There's got to be someone . . . someone who will want to play with me . . ._

Just then, she hears some crying out of nowhere. She stands up and rapidly looks around to where the noise is coming from. She walks around while putting a hand on her ear to hear it better. The crying noise gets louder and louder as she walks past some people. She sees a girl with long brown hair and wearing a turquoise dress being bullied by an older boy who has something in his hand and is laughing at her. And it seems that the girl may have given up.

"Please," the girl sobs. "Please give it back."

"Try me," the boy teases, who appears to be 10-years-old. "Come on. Can't you reach it?" The item he's holding is a little remote controlled plane and he's too tall to reach.

Kaede frowns at this scene. _He's so mean. He can't do this to a little girl._ She stomps over to where the boy is and points her finger at him.

"Hey!" she shouts. "Give the toy back to her!"

The dark haired boy just laughs. "Why? I will not do what a little girl says."

"Give it back or I'll make you pay!" Kaede shouts.

"Oh, I'm so scared," the boy teases. "Go ahead and try- OW!" He got kicked in the shin by Kaede pretty hard, which hurt him enough to make him let go of the toy.

Kaede retrieves it and hands it to the girl. "Here you go. It's still in one piece."

"Thank you!" the girl says, smiling.

The dark haired boy glares at Kaede. "Hey, how dare you do that to me! You're gonna regret doing that!" He puts up his arms and starts to chase them.

Kaede and the girl scream as they try to run for their lives. However, considering they are still little, their running is limited to about a couple inches per step, which makes the boy have total advantage. When both of the girls get into a dead end, Kaede notices a large stick lying on the ground, picks it up and points it at him while guarding the girl.

"Stay back!" Kaede says. "If you come any closer . . ."

SNAP!

"Pathetic," the boy says. "Do you think a stick will really stop me?"

"No, but this will!" a voice says.

The boy turns around to see a small dark haired girl with a jar of moths in her hand. She opens it while pointing it at him, letting about 20 moths fly at him, picking at his clothing. Kaede starts to laugh along with the girl next to her as they chase after him. She turns to the dark haired girl, whom she recognizes.

"Mari-chan!" she says. "What are you doing here?"

"Yui wanted to be somewhere to relax so she picked this park and decided to take me along." She holds up the jar. "Oh, and I got these moths from my brother's bug collection. I hope he won't mind if he lets me borrow these since I want to free them."

"I see." Kaede turns to the girl and smiles. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," the brown haired girl says. "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem," Kaede says. "Hey, I'm Kaede Furutani! What's yours?"

"My name is Hanako Ohmuro," the girl says.

"And I'm Mari," the dark haired girl says.

It is then that Kaede's eyes narrow. "Ohmuro . . . Ohmuro . . . Oh! You must be Big Sister Sakurako's sister, right?"

"That's right," Hanako replies. "And I'm actually playing with Misaki when we had to separate for a bit to play with some other kids. I got lost and ran into that boy we just encountered. I was playing by myself during that time."

Kaede brightens as an idea pops in her head. "Hey, since we're all here, why don't all three of us play together?"

"That's not a bad idea," Hanako says, smiling.

"Sounds good to me," Mari says.

"Let's play!" Kaede says, putting a small fist in the air.

The three young girls high five each other and start playfully chasing each other around as if they are already playing tag.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three girl's older sisters and relative come over with some smiles on their faces.

"Well, well," Yui says. "It looks like Mari has made a new friend."

"So has my sister," Himawari says while putting a hand on her hip. "And I can't believe she's met your sister for the first time, Sakurako."

"Nah," Sakurako says, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm sure she has met her before. She just doesn't even remember."

"Do you?" Himawari asks, narrowing her eyes at her childhood friend.

This makes the blonde flinch and freeze in place for a few seconds. Then, she sighs in defeat. "Actually, no. But I do recall her meeting Kyouko-senpai and Yui-senpai that one time."

Himawari sighs and turns to Yui. "So, I see that Mari was carrying that jar for some reason. What was that anyway?"

"Oh, Mari was just carrying some moths that she must have borrowed from her brother's collection," Yui explains. "I don't exactly know why he would do that kind of stuff, but that's just him."

"More importantly, I can't believe how brave Kaede is when she stood up to that boy," Sakurako points out.

HImwawari smiles as she continues to watch her little sister play with her friends. "Yes. I saw the whole thing. That really was brave of her."

Yui smiles as well. "Well, Furutani-san, your little sister is one brave little toddler from what I can see."

Himawari nods. "Yes."

Shortly after, Kaede notices her big sister and her friends were standing there, watching them, so she happily approaches them with a big smile on her face.

"Big Sis!" she says, happily.

"Hey, are you having fun?" Himawari asks.

"Yes! And I've made a new friend!"

"I can see that," Himawari says. "So, Hanako is your new friend? That is wonderful."

Sakurako giggles. "Isn't it?" She ruffles her little sister's hair. "Oh, I'm so glad you made a new friend!"

"Hey, stop it!" Hanako shouts, trying to shake free.

"Well then, why don't all of us take a stroll to a restaurant for lunch?" Yui suggests. "To have a wonderful get-together, you know?"

"I like the sound of that," Himawari says.

"Let's go!" Kaede says, putting a fist in the air.

And so, all of the girls walk together, with each sister holding each other's hand, the whole way to the restaurant. Kaede couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this one shot. And, I'm not even sure if Hanako actually met Kaede in the series since it's been going on forever and especially the spin-off. Now, I heard that there's something about Hanako and Misaki's relationship, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I've seen a couple pictures of them on Dynasty-Reader, and somehow, it got me into thinking that there's some yuri action going on. So . . . I'm not really sure if pairing Kaede with Hanako will be such a good idea, but hey, as a yuri fan, I might ship them both. **

**Let me know if you any of you want more of "Kaede's Adventure" stories and I will write them. Post some suggestions on what story I should write next. **

**Feel free to give out any questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
